


Juniper Hills

by elliemorris



Series: Stephen King's It [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mental Institutions, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemorris/pseuds/elliemorris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the last thoughts Henry Bowers had of Patrick Hockstetter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juniper Hills

Am I the one to end up in Juniper Hills?  
Why,  
this is so ironic, darling.

He’ll bundle you into his arms.  
The icy embrace of a sick, sick child.  
Complacently he smiles. It  
seems this smile is permanently  
stuck on his pallid little face.

Don’t be fooled by his  
perverse charm  
and slow wits.  
This boy is a killer.  
I should know,  
for I hear his voice from  
the ghastly ghost moon.  
Husky, soft,  
just as I remember it on  
that day.

The jagged-toothed clown  
took him away  
at sunset.  
Footprints dragging in the dirt,  
one missing trainer,  
smeared scarlet,  
oozing, oozing.  
Eaten alive in the sewers,  
torn into by that phantom clown,  
delicious like candy on Halloween.  
Curiosity, anger, regret.

_Why did you push me away?_  
It’s your fault  
I died;  
and I shall blame you forever,  
my darling. __


End file.
